SuperGirl, Property of Lexcorp
by the19thmillenial
Summary: With Superman kidnapped, Supergirl needs to step up, but was that Lex Luther's plan all along? Watch as the metropolis mogul bends the maiden of might to his will. (warning; smut and male domination inside)
1. Chapter 1

SuperGirl hadn't seen Superman in days. He had gone off without telling anyone where he was going, and she was now picking up the slack for him. The entire city was crying out to try to find him, and they were all looking to her to do it. Even Lois asked her to help find the man of steel. The Justice League were trying to help, but they didn't even know the first place to look. SuperGirl had been ecstatic when she finally heard news that SuperMan had been kidnapped by Lex Luther. What she didn't understand is why Lex would be keeping superman for so long…. What could he be doing?

SuperGirl landed outside the heavily armored facility. Lex must have spent a fortune just for the lead shielding. Kara easily forced her way through the main doors where she met by a pair of automatons. They were no pushovers, but they were still no match for a kryptonian, between super strength and heat vision she left the robots as piles of slag.

SuperGirl Continued pushing deeper into the labyrinth of Luther's latest compound. Breaking through door after door after door. Supergirl continued to fight towards where she new her cousin must be. As she continued she was met with increased resistance, payed guards, automated turrets, even more robots. Supergirl couldn't help but think that maybe Lex was letting her get deeper in? the hallways seemed to slope gently downwords, and there weren't many side hallways to get lost in. What was this place? What was it for? The walls, floors and ceilings were all made of grey cement, the only color coming from hazard tape along the floors. The guards didn't have anything better and AR-15, not even high enough caliber to give batman pause. The robots where slightly more impressive but they didn't exactly match the Luther standard of excellence. The automated turrets kept surprising her and making her heart leap out of her chest, but even they only seemed like a formality.

And finally Kara broke through the final door, revealing lex hiding, although rather confidently, behind a layer of glass. He was wearing a well fitted navy blue power suit, showing off his broad shoulders, a green tie drawing attention to his own deep attentive inquisitive eyes. His head was shaven, but he pulled it off. If Kara had to describe Lex in four words? sexy, handsome and strong, and most importantly powerful. Kara threw herself forward, beating against the glass with all the power of a tactical missile. Kara then found herself very confused because she had bounced off the glass. Supergirl slammed against the cement wall behind her. Sinking to the floor and shaking her head to clear her vision she could see and hear Lex clapping, a smug look across his face.

"this glass is capable of taking a prolonged beating from any kryptonian" gesturing to the glass, pointing out the tiniest of cracks from where supergirls fist collided with the wall "I must commend you on making as much damage as you did, but it could take you hours to beat your way through this wall." Panting Kara finally started to study the room, Superman was in the room with them, he was restrained with thick metal plates around his ankles, thighs, waist, chest, and raising one arm up above his head, and keeping the other arm restrained at his side. Green lights along his restraints indicated that Lex was probably using some sort of kryptonite radiation to contain the man of steel. Lex traced Kara's eyes back to where she was looking "oh he doesn't look well does he?" Lex knew all he had to do to twist a knife in Kara's back was to pull at her heart strings "extended periods of kryptonite radiation can do that to your kind….."

Kara spit out a response "what do you want Luther!" slamming her fists against the glass wall, causing the hole room to shake Luther was undeterred, merely swatting dust away from his coat "I want what I have always wanted, to keep earth safe, to maintain peace, and order and to make America great" snatching up a nearby remote, and crossing his hands in front of him "I am finally going to be rid of superman, and in the same stroke I will have laid the ground work for the greatest weapon that I could ever conceive of controlling"

"you are a mad man Luther… you have tried to kill superman a dozen times over, you should know by now that you are never going to find a way to kill him" Supergirl retorts, using a round of heat vision to try and melt the glass

"please try not to use the heat vision, it won't do anything besides warp the glass and cause it to turn opaque" Luther reprimands the maiden of might like a school girl "and I actually have the way that I am going to kill him" flashing her a wide grin "I just waited for you to get here before I used it" Lex pressed the button on his remote causing green arcs of energy to flare from Supermans restrains, shocking him. Kara could feel the nauseating effect of the concentrated radiation through the glass, and even more dramatically she could see Clark, her baby cousin, visibly decaying under the harsh radiation "STOP! Please I will do anything" begging seemed beneath the last daughter of krypton, but Luther wasn't giving her any options. Oddly enough this seemed to work, and Lex clicked the button on his machine again, turning it off. Supermans color slowly drained back into his face and he started returning to consciousness

"very well, I have a very simple proposition for you SuperGirl, I will allow superman to leave, unharmed, and completely free" Lex flashing a charismatic smile "but you will have to do something for me…."

"what? I will do it" anger burning in Supergirls eyes "just let superman go"

Lex smiled, victorious "very well" opening a drawer he pulled out a collar, decorated with six large emeralds all the way around… not emeralds, shards of kryptonite. "he goes free, and you wear this, you will stay with me" Lex proposed "do we have an accord" Lex's finger almost pressing the button that would end superman's life, superman drowsily taking in the situation. Kara had been beaten… she was going to become Lex's prisoner, his permanent prisoner. But no, that wasn't true was it? If superman went free then he would eventually rescue her.

Kara slowly nodded her head "we have a deal… I will wear your collar and be your prisoner… but you have to let Superman go" Lex had the smile of a cat, and he looked like he had just placed Kara into check mate "deal" uttering a single word he placed the collar in a slot in the wall, delivering it to Kara's side of the glass. Hesitating Kara slowly took the collar and snapped it in place around her neck. It didn't feel like normal kryptonite though, no nausea, or faintness, just a feeling of having all her powers suppressed. Lex had actually bothered to make a less potent form of kryptonite. The Collar locked closed with a latch, making her decision permanent. Lex grin widened, and he clicked a second button on his remote, green lights were replaced with blue as blue arcs of energy flowed from the machine into Supermans body, and he screamed in agony "NOO, you promised!" Kara cried, slamming her human powered hands flutily against the glass "yes, I did promise, and from here on out I will follow every promise I make with you, and your precious superman will leave this facility very much alive" Lex retorted as the

blue energy faded away and superman's restraints sprang open. The man of steel fell to the ground with a thud. Slowly picking himself up, he faced off against Luther "very well superman, you are free to go, if you need any assistance the exit is clearly marked, and my guards are more than willing to help you find your way out" Lex offered his hand to superman politely. Superman pushed himself to his feet and faced off against the bald mad man "I am not going anywhere without Supergirl" he said panting, throwing a sucker punch into Lex's abdomen. A look of shock crossing both superman and Supergirls faces when Lex merely doubled over in pain rather than flying against the wall like a ragdoll. Lex stood up straitening out his suit "I will allow you to have that one, but be careful superman, you may not enjoy where this takes you" he threatened, as Superman wound up another punch, only this time Lex caught the punch with all the skill of a world class boxer, and retaliated with a right handed hook that put superman back on the ground "what did you do to him" Supergirl cried scratching at the glass. Lex flicked his eyes back at the blonde "I merely used the opportunity of superman's weakened state to mutate him… he, for all intents and purposes is human. It was just a matter of weakening his cells sufficiently for the mutagens to work on his body, hence why I had to hold him for so long….. his bones are still incredibly dense, possibly the strongest material on planet earth, but every other part of him, his skin, his muscle, his blood, everything is now just a simple human…." Lex taunted, this his ultimate triumph, finally beating superman, without even having to kill him "now Superman, I will allow you to find your way out of my facility" turning his piercing green gaze back on Supergirl, admiring how the collar fit snuggly around her neck… though he didn't enjoy her tears. "now Supergirl…. It is time for the next part of my plan" Clicking a third button on his remote caused Kara's room to fill with gas, she was choking on it, darkness falling over her eyes, until she slumped to the floor unconscious. She had forgotten a couple more words that described Lex Luther; Smart, Cunning, Deceitful, and now Triumphant.


	2. Chapter 2

_A man found wandering the streets late last night has been identified as superman. He appeared to be highly dehydrated, as well as having an altered state of mind. Paramedics assumed the man of steel was a citizen returning from a costume party when they were successfully able to insert an IV. Superman seems to have somehow lost his powers, and we do not know if this is temporary or not. What we do know is that in his prolonged absence many members of the criminal element are taking advantage of the situation. Super villains are out in droves, and even common people are rioting. The justice league has dispatched several of its members to help regain order here in metropolis. Among them are Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, and Doctor fate. Hopefully with their help we can regain control of our fair city. In other news Lex Luthor has made a commitment to help clean up the city and to do it in a way that won't leave us reliant on the justice league. This comes with much skepticism as many people believe that the CEO of Lexcorp was directly involved in the recent kidnapping and subsequent depowering of superman. Only time will tell. This is Vicky Vale subbing in for Lois lane here at the daily planet._

Kara woke slowly, not like a prisoner waking to the jailor banging on the bars of a cell, but more like a cat, taking a nap in the middle of a warm day. She slowly started taking stock of her surroundings only to find herself wrapped in utter darkness. As she started reading the various senses her body was feeding her Supergirl found herself surprised that she didn't really feel anything. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't smell anything. She couldn't taste anything. She didn't feel a thing. Complete sensory deprivation. As her senses became more acute she noticed she could actually feel some sort of headset fastened to her face, barely perceptible. While Kara didn't feel any restraints she couldn't seem to move her arms and legs. She had been cut off from everyone of her senses.

It was funny, when Kara had first landed on earth she felt overloaded by all her senses. She could see, or see through, almost anything, no matter how far away it was. Now she was wrapped in darkness. She could hear the sound of a leaf falling a mile away, now she was deaf, even to her own breathing. Kara could have felt the barest change of the atmosphere around her, even if almost nothing could hurt her or even make her uncomfortable. Now Kara knew that worse than any pain, the feeling of nothing was hell. Supergirl started breathing heavily, panicking, if she wouldn't be allowed to feel anything else at least she would be allowed to feel fear.

Supergirl felt a sharp pang in her neck and instantly could feel her body relaxing. Some sort of drug to keep her from getting too worked up. Lex's voice began filling her ears "now my dear, no need for you to start panicking" Lex assured her. Supergirl was grateful to be allowed to hear his voice, even if he was her captor. She was even more grateful for the following effect when the scent of cinnamon filled her nose. Cinnamon, the smell that helped Supergirl finally accept that earth could be her new home. Cinnamon that reminded her both of lazy Sundays spent at the Kent's and also of the luxury and warmth of her old home on krypton. Lex kept speaking "you will come to no harm as long as you are under my protection….. I hate that I have to keep you in there, but you will be happy to know that this training is for your own good, and for the good of our world" Kara felt a pang of resentment when Luthor said he was under her protection, but when he mentioned our world she couldn't help but soften. He was just a man trying to protect his home. A strong, powerful… Kara tried to shake her head, she wasn't about to let her mild attraction to the man change the situation. As soon as she escaped she was going to make lex pay for kidnapping her. Surely superman would find a way to get his powers back, and then he would tear down every building with an L printed on it from gotham to central city.

Lex apparently had kept talking when Kara had gotten lost in thought, she could hear him clicking his tongue as though her were disappointed. "hmmm I see that you haven't been paying attention… I am not mad at you, just a bit disappointed" and for some reason Kara actually was feeling guilty about not listening to her kidnapper "You know I don't want to punish you, but if you can't be good then I don't have a choice. Remember this is for you own good" Supergirl braced for some sort of punishment, an electrical jolt, some of the arcs of kryptonite energy lex used to weaken superman, something, anything. She was met with silence, no pain, no sound of lex's voice, the smell of cinnamon was even robbed from her, leaving a sore memory in its place. Kara had been left alone with nothing but her thoughts. She must have stayed like that for hours, or maybe it was just a few minutes? How could she tell, she had been robbed of anyway to tell time.

Finally her mask was filled with another smell. But this was not a nice smell like cinnamon, this was the smell of ash, and smoke, and blood and war. This is what it smelled like on Apokolips, the realm of Darkseid. Clarks voice slowly filled the microphones, but it wasn't Clarks usual good natured, playfully humorous tone. This voice was dark, and mean, this is how Superman talked to the worst of his enemies, how he talked to people that were going to feel the wrath of god and be left scarred by it. Lex was probably quite familiar with this tone by now, but Kara wasn't. "My name is superman, I was once known as kal-el on my home planet of krypton, I was sent from my planet so that I could live, while every other man, woman, and child died" Kara tried to bite back the twinge of resentment she always felt when superman gave this introduction, but with this particular tone and the smell of the worst planet in the universe polluting her lungs it sounded scary. Superman's voice continued "I allowed building and families to be destroyed due to my negligence" and Kara couldn't help but think of all the people who died while he was pretending to be Clark Kent, or how many people and how much damage was caused in the cross fire of his near weekly battles "I have shown time and time again that my mind is easily manipulated, that I am vulnerable to mind control and to other manipulation" what was Lex trying to do? What was the purpose of this sinister monologue? "During one such time I found myself working for Darkseid. And you had to come to try and save me. I was not mindcontrolled at the time, I had merely made a deal with the God of Evil, yet I still chose to use my godly abilities to crush your bones under my hand" Kara didn't need her sense of sight to be able to see superman standing over her on the fields of apocolipse "I chose to use my heat vision to burn you, I chose to hurt and harm you" the menacing voice continued as Kara was forced to relive the most painful day of her life "I chose, as the last surviving member of your race, of your family to turn my hand against you and leave you broken" Kara felt robbed, Lex could steal every other sensation from her, but not the feeling of her tears rolling down her face. "and after you were dealt with I followed my orders and marched on your new home. I brought darkseid's parademons with me and we laid waste to the earth until the united forces of mankind were finally enough to stop me" the voice was silent for a moment as Kara choked on her own tears, and the smell of hell made real "I may be superman, and I am the best the earth deserves, and I can choose at any time that is should burn" Superman's voice finished with a snide remark, the last few syllables floating in the air. The scent of apokolyps left Kara's mask and she was left to sob

Kara wasn't sure how long she was left to wait, but it wasn't long before she felt something new. Warmth, spreading around her body, it almost felt as if someone was sliding her into a cocoon, and she was met with a new smell, it smelled like Luthor. Just as his voice filled her ears "I am so sorry that you had to hear that….. If I had the power I would never have let him hurt you like that" Kara could barely process what the man was saying. Was he trying to suggest that he actually cared for her? "I had hoped that I could help you without exposing you to something so vile, but unfortunately time is short, and the earth does need a champion. The earth deserves so much more than that weak-minded fool, a fool who finds himself under the influence of a new tyrant every other Thursday. The Earth deserves and needs you" Kara hated to admit it, but Luthor was actually making her feel better


End file.
